


Five Times Ace Caught His Parents Kissing

by respoftw



Series: The Adventures of Ace Dameron [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As hard as others found it to believe though, Ace can count on the fingers of one hand how many times he caught his parents Kissing with a capital K.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ace Caught His Parents Kissing

Ace knew that his parents kissed a lot. There were morning kisses exchanged over pots of caf, Finn blearily grasping for his fix with Poe gently pressing the cup into his hand and taking the opportunity to kiss Finn on the temple. There were stolen kisses when the two of them were both busy running from meeting to meeting, quick pecks as they crossed paths in their day. There were goodbye kisses when one of them left on a mission, welcome home kisses when they got back, "you found my holopad" kisses when Finn rescued Poe's holopad from whichever random place he had left it that day, "I like you in that shirt" kisses whenever Poe wore that one rust coloured shirt that was missing the top few buttons.

Easy displays of affection were the norm in the Dameron household and Ace was raised in a home filled, for the most part, with love.

As hard as others found it to believe though, Ace can count on the fingers of one hand how many times he caught his parents Kissing with a capital K.

* * *

The first time Ace saw Finn and his Papa Kissing wasn't so bad.

It had looked a little like his Papa was trying to eat his Finn's face but his grandpa had been there to explain that it was, in fact, just grown up kissing. Ace knew all about grown-up kissing, he'd heard the Resistance fighters talk about it and he knew that it was step one on the way to ess-ee-ex and that could only mean that Finn was getting closer than ever to being ready to be a Daddy.

Ace just hoped that Finn would be only his Daddy for a while before a new baby brother or sister came along.

His grandpa had got a funny look on his face when Ace had said that and left the room with a murmured, "I'm too old for this kriff" which had made Ace confused but then dinner was ready and then he had to say goodbye to his tree before the Minellium Falcon took them home and he forgot all about it.

* * *

Ace was a whole year older and a whole lot wiser the next time he caught his parents Kissing. Thanks to an incredibly awkward (for Poe) and entertaining (for General Organa and the rest of the Resistance command who had the privilege to witness it) conversation he knew then that his Daddy and Papa couldn't make a baby together. He hadn't quite understood why they even bothered to kiss and have sex if that was the case and his Papa's insistence that he'd understand when he was older hadn't helped.

Bursting through the door of their quarters after Uncle Snap had apologetically cut their afternoon together short to find his Papa straddling his Daddy's lap and hearing the appreciative noises that Finn was making was almost enough to convince Ace that this Kissing thing might be nice after all, at least until Poe caught sight of Ace and scrambled frantically off the couch leaving his Daddy groaning in pain as he doubled over in agony.

Kissing looked _really_ painful.

Ace decided then and there that he was never going to Kiss anyone. If it didn't help make babies, he just didn't see the point.

* * *

The third time he saw his parents Kissing, Ace was joined by practically the entire population of the D'Qar base.

General Organa had barely said the words "I now pronounce you bonded in marriage, by the power of the Force and under witness of the stars" before Finn had launched himself at Poe and they proceeded to engage in a very prolonged Kiss.

Ace only got to see a second or two of the Kissing before his Auntie Jess had covered his eyes with her hand.

"Sorry, buddy. This is definitely not safe for little eyes," she had said with a huge grin on her face.

Even though he couldn't see, Ace could still hear the mixture of amused heckling, romantic sighs and disgusted groans coming from the crowd. Even other grown ups couldn't seem to agree on whether this Kissing thing was a good thing or not.

Ace was more confused than ever.

* * *

 

Ace was no longer confused the fourth time he was subjected to the sight of his parents Kissing.

Kissing was fun, he knew that from experience. He knew that from Corinna, from Amie, from Anora, from Jax, from Hunter, from Tava, from Aleck...Ace was pretty well versed in just how awesome Kissing could be.

That did not mean that he wanted to see his parents go at it.

"Aw, blast it, what the sith?! Dad? Pops? You gotta do that now?" Ace yelled as he covered his eyes in horror. He could have gone another sixteen years without knowing that his Pops was that flexible.

"Weren't you supposed to be studying with Exra?" Finn said accusingly as he hastily straightened his clothes while surreptitiously moving to provide Poe with a bit of additional cover while he searched frantically for his underwear. Not that Ace's hand was moving from his eyes any time soon. They had raised a smart boy, after all.

"I'm on my way to go do that now! You couldn't have waited like five minutes until I left? And the kitchen? I eat in here for kriff sake!"

"Language!" Poe cautioned reflexively, although any conviction of authority was somewhat lost under the circumstances. "Besides, you should count yourself lucky that you have two parents who are still madly in love with each other."

Ace could hear his Dad croon at that and a sneak peek from between his fingers confirmed that the wet sounds he heard was the two of them kissing again.

"For the love of stars," he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "that's it! I'm going out. You've scarred me for life, I hope you're happy!"

"Have fun, peanut! I know your Pops and I will!" Finn laughed as he heard Ace shudder in distaste. "Too mean?" He asked Poe as the door slammed shut.

"Nah," Poe assured him. "He needs to loosen up. It's not like it's that traumatising a thing to happen. Now, where were we?"

* * *

" _Mother of Kwath_!"

"What? Poe, what's going on? Is Ace - - _son of a bantha!_ My eyes! _My eyes_!"

Poe slams the door of Asa's bedroom shut and turns to face his grey and ashen husband. He can hear the frantic sounds of his son and Exra "soon to be dead" Kalonia hissing at each other about who forgot to lock the door as he moves woodenly towards the living room.

His legs feel like lead and he all but collapses onto the couch. "That was..they were..."

"Kissing." Finn finishes. "We just caught our son kissing another boy. And not just kissing! Capital K Kissing!"

Poe nods.

Finn collapses on the couch next to him. "Is this payback for all the times that he caught us, do you think?"

Poe shudders. "After we're done having the safe sex talk refresher course with him, we should definitely apologise for that. I had no idea it could be so traumatising!"

"I know! I mean, did you see him? It looked like Exra was trying to eat his face!" Finn said, sounding so offended on Ace's behalf at Exra's poor kissing technique that Poe burst into laughter.

Stars, he thought, even after twelve years he still loved Finn with every atom of his being.

Five minutes later marked the fifth and final time Ace caught his parents Kissing.

" _Seriously guys?! Come on_!"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, if anyone has any ideas for things they'd like to see in this series - please let me know either in the comments or message me on [tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com/ask) Or just come and yak to me about stormpilot


End file.
